


So, No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way...

by TheBeatlesPEACE



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeatlesPEACE/pseuds/TheBeatlesPEACE
Summary: Joey is feeling worried that he'll get fired from Days of our Lives, so he confides in Chandler, while also outing himself in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a looong time, so please don't @ me, lol.

It was a Friday night and everyone was at Rachel and Monica’s eating pizza and watching Days of our Lives. 

The episode ended and everyone cheerily congratulated Joey on earning such a great role and begging him to tell them what will happen next.

“Guys, you know I can’t tell!” Joey looked down, smiling slyly. "Well actually it turns out that the woman I'm dating, Sylvia; is actually my half sister!"  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
"Oh wow! I wouldn't have seen that one coming!" exclaims Rachel.

 

Eventually all of the pizza was eaten, and Monica decided to call it a night because she was meant to be seeing Richard early in the morning because they were going on a road trip to see his daughters.

Everyone slowly made it to their own houses, giving drawn out goodbyes, even though they all see eachother all the time.

\--------  
Joey and Chandlers apartment  
\-------  
"Wow, Joe! What a plot twist. This is so cool what you're doing!"  
''Aw thanks man!'' Joey smiled as he playfully punched his friend in the arm.

 

They both went to sleep, but a short while later, Joey went into Chandlers room.  
"Hey Chandler," Joey whispered.  
"Wha-what?!" Chandler squealed as he was suddenly woken up.

Joey sat down on the edge of Chandlers bed."You know, I was thinking. It took me 10 years to get this role, and I'm so worried about messing up and getting fired. I'm just a little anxious about it all."

Chandler forced himself to wake up quickly, because Joey is his best friend, and it's not normal for Joey to be feeling like this.  
"Hey Joe, you're doing great, you have nothing to worry about,'' Chandler cooed, "unless they kill you off or something…"

Joey looked at him with a shocked but worried expression. 

Chandler quickly realized it wasn't a time to be making jokes, ''I mean, you're doing incredible and there's no way they'll fire you." He smiled at his friend and rubbed his back in soothing motions.

"You really think so?'' Joey looked at him with those doe eyes.  
''I'm totally sure," Chandler gave a reassuring smile to his friend.  
Joey rested his head on Chandlers shoulder, "Thanks man,''

 

Joey soon left Chandler and went to his own room. He felt great that his friend had so much faith in him. 

Chandler woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sleepily walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He saw his best friend serving out breakfast.  
"Wow, this smells amazing! What's the special occassion? You never cook.''  
"Just making a little something for my best friend!" Joey exclaimed happily.

Joey brought the food over to the chairs and they both sat down, eating the delicious food that Joey had prepared for them.

 

After breakfast, Joey and Chandler were casually talking, when Joey stopped suddenly and looked quite serious.

"What's up, Joe? Are you okay?" Chandler asked, concerned.  
Joey sighed heavily, staring at the ground, not looking at Chandler.  
''Okay, so there's another reason why I'm worried about getting fired…'' Joey stopped talking and looked at his best friend. ''I'm gay."

Chandler looked at Joey, looked at the wall and then realised what Joey had just told him. He jumped out of his seat and began pacing in small steps.

''Okay… What?! Did you just say what I think you did?!''  
Joey stood up, face in his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, I knew you'd freak out like this!"

Chandler slowly stopped pacing, and stared at Joey.  
''I'm just confused. You've been with hundreds of women, how does that work?"  
"I have been with them, but I didn't enjoy it. I was just trying to I guess - sleep the gay away''.  
''Wow.. wow… WOW!" Chandler was absolutely shocked.  
"I know…" Joey sighed.  
''And all this time I've been walking around naked. Oh my god!" Chandler began pacing again.  
"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just needed to tell you, well, because I'm attracted to you."

Chandler's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Did he just hear what he thought he did?

"I'm sorry but I cannot deal with this right now." Chandler walked off into his room and closed his door.

Joey stood there, regretting ever telling his best friend. 

After a while, Joey knocked on Chandler's door, and slowly opened it.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" Joey paused, but decided to continue. "I'm sorry for telling you, that wasn't cool of me."

Chandler sat up in his bed, and looked at Joey. "No, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I guess the whole gay thing freaks me out because of my dad, and I don't know, it just seems strange to me because I've never been with a guy, so it's wrong of me to judge you because I don't even know what it's like.''

Joey walked in and sat next to Chandler.

"You know, I felt the same way until I went with a guy,'' Joey said calmly.  
''So, you being with a guy helped you figure out who you were and what you liked?" Chandler asked slowly.  
''Well, yeah. Pretty much, but I've always found men attractive. I found women attractive too, but not in the same way.''

Chandler sat up in his bed more higher and as he did the bed bounced a bit. ''Well yeah, okay - I find many women attractive, like; Audrey Hepburn and Hallie Berry, but you know sometimes I think 'Hey, Leonardo Dicaprio ain't all that bad either,' but I wouldn't have sex with him, you know?'' Chandler laughs.

''I didn't know that I really liked men, until I kissed one.'' Joey looked at Chandler with those big puppy eyes.  
"Are you saying I should kiss a guy?" Chandler laughed in a worried way.  
"I guess you have to to find out who you like,"

There was silence for around a minute. Chandlers heart was racing, and he was so hot and flustered.

Chandler finally speaks "Well if I did kiss a guy, I'd want it to be a friend, and well - Ross is with Rachel which leaves…" he pauses and looks Joey in the eyes, "You".  
Joey gives him a quirky little smile. 

Both hearts were racing, and cheeks flustered. 

Joey lead the way and placed his hand softly against Chandlers cheek and slowly brought his lips to his best friends for a slow, gentle kiss. Chandlers eyes reacted and fluttered shut. They slowly pulled away, and looked at eachother with smug smiles.

"Wow, we just did that-" Chandler was cut off by Joey kissing him again. His breath was sucked out of him, and this time it wasn't just a small, gentle kiss. It felt more passionate, more needy. 

They pulled away again, looking at eachother up and down.  
"Ah Joe, I'm really digging the whole kissing thing. Do you wanna maybe go the next step?"  
"Uh, yeah!" Joey squeeled childishly. 

Joey launched at Chandler, smashing their lips together. Tongues twisting and tasting eachother, stubble scraping eachother. Chandler was needlessly grabbing at Joeys black, slick hair.  
Joey on top of Chandler, rubbing his hands all over his friends body as they clash teeth and share eachothers saliva. 

In the heat of it all, Chandler manages to squeak out "Joe, I need to feel what you feel like,'' Joey knew what he meant straight away.  
He half sat up and slid off his own shirt and pants, then helped his roommate out with taking his clothes off. 

"Wow," Joey stopped and admired his friends body.  
''Oh stop!" Chandler giggled. "Okay, so uh this is all very new to me, but can I suck you off?"  
Joey gasped "Yes… yes please,"

They got off the bed to make things easier for Chandler, and so he got on his knees and Joey kept standing.  
Chandler slowly pulled the older mans underwear down, until his whole body was naked.

Chandler was at eye level with Joeys fully erect penis. He was so unsure of what to do, but girls had given him blow jobs before, so how hard could it be?

He reached out his hand and slowly started stroking it loosely.  
"Tighter" Joey breathed out.

Chandler tightened his grip and began pumping, but more faster. He brought his mouth down level with the tip, and slowly licked a stripe down the shaft, which caused an instant reaction from Joey.

He licked it again and again, then finally put his roommates dick in his mouth. "Ohh" Joey moaned out.

He started bobbing the dick in and out of his mouth while pumping it with his hand at the same time, twisting from time to time. With this other hand, he started playing with his balls because he loved it when girls did it to him, so he thought Joey might like it too, which he definitely did.

His tongue swirled the tip of his dick, and he began taking him in deeper and deeper. For doing this for the first time, he thought he was doing pretty damn well.

Joey reached down and held his hand to Chandlers cheek. "You're doing so well, but I need you to stop or I'm going to cum. I don't think that would be fair, do you?"  
"No, absolutely not", Even though this was such a strange situation, Chandler still was sarcastic as ever.  
''Do you mind if I suck you off?" Joey asked.  
Chandlers cock twitched at the thought. "Uhh, I would like that very much," Chandler shyly smiled.

They switched places, but before Joey got on his knees, he swooped Chandler in for another passionate kiss. 

Soon, Joey was on his knees, sucking Chandler off. It was very obvious that this wasn't Joeys first time sucking another man off. 

Chandler was groaning and whining. "Oh my god" he mouthed.

Joey was molding Chandlers thighs and hips as he sucked the younger man off. 

Joey stopped blowing him to turn him around. "Bend over," Joey instructed.  
Chandler did just that, and suddenly he felt something wet touch his asshole, which made him jump in surprise. 

"Shh, it's okay. This will make you feel great." Joey cooed as he rubbed Chandlers thighs.  
Joey began to lick just around the outside of Chandlers hole, to get him used to the wet feeling, then with both hands he grabbed the areas on both sides of his hole and spread them gently so that his asshole was more accessable.  
Chandler was in ecstacy as Joey licked in and around his hole, getting him prepared so he wouldn't feel so much discomfort. 

Joey reached into the bedside table that was next to them and pulled out some lube, which he knew Chandler always kept in there.

He slicked one finger up, and also dribbled the lube on his friends hole. Chandler shivered at the sudden coolness.  
Joey kissed his butt cheeks before he slowly dipped in his pointer finger. Chandler tensed up and moaned at the sudden fullness. 

The older man slowly slid the finger in and out, feeling how Chandler was reacting to it. He began curling his finger around, trying to make more room so Chandler wouldn't be in pain when it actually happened. 

"Are you doing okay?" Joey asked, as he still curled his finger inside.  
"Mm, yes," Chandler responded breathlessly.  
"Good. You ready for another finger?"  
"Mhm"

Joey pulled his finger out and slicked it up again, and the finger next to it.  
He pushed his fingers in again, which Chandler reacted instantly to, letting out a low moan.

"Good, you're doing great," Joey reassured.

He curled his fingers around, and slowly inserted a third.

"Oh my god, Joe. I'm so full. I want you, I want YOU,"  
"Okay, sure. Sure," Joey stood up and kissed the man, nibbling on his lips. 

Chandler instinctively climbed on the bed and got on all fours, as Joey lubed himself up. 

"This is gonna hurt a bit more than my fingers, are you ready?"  
"Yes, just please just get inside me,"

Joey brought his cock up to Chandlers lubed, virgin hole and slowly began to push in, as to not make his friend in pain.

Chandler closed his eyes and clung onto the sheets as his hole was penetrated.  
Finally, Joey was all the way in. He looked up at his best friends face, and was in awe at how beautiful he was and how this is actually happening. 

Suddenly, he thrust out. Chandlers eyes sprung open, and Joey gave him a loving look, as if to tell him that everything was okay.  
Joey pushed back in, a little faster than the first time, and then slowly began to build a pace. Chandler was so fucking tight, and he was wondering how Chandler was holding up.

Joey's thrusts were deep and as unpainful as he could possibly make them.  
Each thrust he was hitting Chandlers prostate, making his friend cry out in pleasure. 

"J-Joe, I'm not gonna-" Chandlers words were cut off by his moan.  
Joey quickened the pace because he knew Chandler was on the verge of cuming. 

Not long after, Chandler started cuming, spurting cum all over his chest. His screams were probably heard by everyone in the bulding.  
As soon as Chandler came, Joey did too, by the sensation of Chandlers walls becoming so tight, and just the look of pure bliss on Chandlers face. 

After about a minute, Joey slowly pulled out and lay down next to his friend. 

"Wow," Is all Chandler had the energy to say.  
Joey looked at Chandler, and softly laughed. "Yeah, that was wow,"

Joey pulled Chandler into his arms as his friend nodded off. He smiled to himself for how lucky he was to be in this moment right now.

 

Suddenly, Rachel ran into the room "Ugly naked guy has a girl ove - OH MY GOD?!" 

Chandler and Joey both shot up "It's not what you think, it's not what you think!" 

Rachel ran out, screaming "OH MY GOD I'M SO TELLING MONICA!"

 


	2. The One Where They Try To Figure Out What They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel just caught Joey and Chandler, so the boys try to bribe her to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I just have to write more. I didn't even ship these 2 til I wrote this damn fic.
> 
> This chapter is a short one, but the next one will be longer. :)

Joey and Chandler raced out after Rachel, covering themselves with the bed sheet and blanket.

Rachel had locked the door, and Chandler and Joey were banging on the door, begging for her to open up so they could explain.

"Rachel, please! This isn't what is looks like!" Joey pleaded  
Chandler looked at Joey, and in his trademark sarcastic tone replied "Uh, yeah it kind of is,"  
Joey looked at him for a second and calculated in his head that yeah, it's exactly what it looks like.

They continued banging on the door, yelling out to Rachel, hoping she would open up.

Slowly, she opened the door, peeking her head through the chain lock.  
"This is so weird, this is so weird!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know," Chandler replied, looking at her with begging eyes.  
"Just let us come in so we can explain, please" Joey asked her.

"Uhh, fine!" She replied in a huffy tone.

She opened the door up fully and let the boys in, and they all went over to the couch.

Joey and Chandler sat next to eachother, with their bedding still covering themselves. Rachel sat on the single chair, and just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Okay, so... shoot" said Rachel

Joey started, "Well it all started when I told him that I'm gay, and it kind of went from there..." he trailed off.

"Ok, I see." Rachel stopped, "Well actually, I don't see. Are you both gay? What is this?"

The men looked at eachother, not knowing how to answer. "Well I am, but I guess Chandler and I haven't really discussed this. It was all so quick,"

Chandler nodded his head in agreeance. "I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it. Like one minute we're eating breakfast and the next..." Chandler stopped himself from continuing and gave Joey a cheeky smile, which Joey returned to him.

"This is all so much, I think I need to be alone for a while. Need to wrap my head around it." Rachel replied, face in hands.

"Okay, sure - sure." Joey responded. 

The men both got up and headed to the door. Chandler quickly turned around, to face Rachel and begged her not to tell anyone until they know what's actually happening.

She nodded her head and said "Sure".

\----------

 

Back in the boys' apartment, they were rattled.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Chandler paced back and forth, sheet still wrapped around him. 

Joey put both hands on Chandlers shoulders, grounding him. "It's ok, she won't tell anyone," 

Chandler threw his hands up in the air, "I know, but this is all so confusing. Like just last night we were best friends, and now I don't know what we are!"

"I know..." Joey started, "But, we don't have to be anything, yet,"

"Yet??" Chandler started pacing again. "Last night I was straight and now... Now I don't know what I am!"

Joey shushed him, rubbing his arm, "It's fine, Chand. You don't need to know. This all happened so fast, you just need to take some time,"

Chandler stopped pacing, and looked at Joey. "You're right. God,"

Joey pulled Chandler in for a hug. It wasn't a passionate hug, it was more like a friend hug. Chandler was confused and Joey didn't want to worry him, so he just treated him like he would have if they didn't just have sex.

 

\-------------

It had been a few hours and the men had both had showers separately, and gotten changed into some clothes. Joey was sitting on a chair in the living room, trying to figure out how to be a good friend to Chandler and help him through this, and Chandler was in his room, snuggled up in his bed trying to wrap his head around the situation.

 

Joey got up and went into Chandlers room without knocking.  
"I've been thinking, and I know how hard this must be for you, so I think we should just be friends and forget this "thing" ever happened,"

Chandler sat up, staring at Joey. "I've been thinking that too, but to be honest, I don't want to forget it. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life, and it made it even more special that it was with you, my closest friend." he stopped to unjumble his mind so he could express how he felt properly, "I don't know if I'm gay, straight, bi, or I don't even know. I just know that what we did was magical, and I don't want to have to give that up. It seems crazy to me, but having done that with you was the most incredible thing I've ever done."

Joey was in shock, he totally wasn't expecting this to come from his best friend.  
"I don't want to forget it either," he got into bed, and sat up next to his best friend, reaching out for Chandlers hand and holding it with his own. 

Chandler shyly smiled at him, "Good,"  
"Good", Joey replied, nudging his friends arm with his shoulder.

Chandler looked down at their hands, "Ok, so... what are we?"  
"We can be whatever you want," Joey said soothingly.

"Best friends that also have sex and kiss and stuff?" Chandler laughed, feeling embarrassed.  
Joey smiled at him in a loving way, "Sure,"


	3. The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Chandler have figured out that they want to continue this sexual relationship, but now it's the struggle of making sure no one finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol boi I re read the first chapter and theres so many mistakes. sorrryy

It had been about a week since their 'incident', and their sexual attraction hadn't disappeared. 

There hadn't been any sex since the first time, but they had been making out and blowing eachother off quite a bit.

\-------------

Joey had just returned home from filming another episode of Days of our Lives, and Chandler greeted him at the door, fully naked except for a pillow covering his dick.

"Someone's been missing me," Joey winked as he pulled Chandler in for a romantic kiss.  
"I've been thinking of you all day, as you can tell" he winked as he dropped the pillow.

Joey's eyes shot down, and he instantly groaned at the sight of Chandlers erect member.  
"Wey hey," Joey joked as he smacked Chandler on the butt. "Come on then, this is just what I need after a long day of pretending I'm not gay," he took Chandlers hand and lead him into his room.

Joey lifted his friend up and threw him gently onto the bed. He could see the precum beading at the tip of Chandlers dick, which drove him wild.  
"Spread your legs,"  
Chandler did what he was told, and spread them open. 

Joey crawled up to him, and licked a stripe from his belly button, to just above his pubic area. Chandler hissed at the pleasant sensation, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, Chandler felt Joeys hot mouth around his dick, licking the tip as he took him in further. Joey was a pro, and was able to take him in all the way, so that his nose was touching his pubes, causing him to inhale deeply while trying not to let his gag reflex respond. He deep throated the younger man, until he couldn't hold off from gagging anymore. 

He pulled off with a spluttering mess.

"You don't have to push yourself for me," Chandler looked at him lovingly  
"No, I know, but I want to. I want to show you how good this can be,"

Chandler reached his hand down and patted Joeys hair, as if to tell him 'thank you'.

Joey smiled and went back to sucking his roommate off, and not long after Chandler was cumming down his throat in thick spurts. 

Chandler seemed embarrassed for cumming so quickly, "I'm, god. I'm so sorry," he looked away.  
Joey giggled, "I wanted you to cum quickly, because you've been so hard all day," He crawled up to him and kissed him soothingly on the lips. Chandler could taste his salty cum, but he didn't mind. He would usually be totally grossed out by tasting his own cum, or just any cum in general, but knowing it was from what Joey did made his heart flutter.

 

\------------

It was later that evening, and everyone was at Monica's having dinner. Monica had made roast chicken with steamed beans, mashed potato and pumpkin. They were all sitting around the table eating, talking casually about their day. Joey and Chandler were sitting next to eachother, naturally. Ross next to Rachel and Monica next to Phoebe.

Joey began talking about how his day on set was and that he had such a surprise when he got home. He forgot that his friends don't know about him and Chandler, so when he suddenly remembered mid sentence, his eyes shot wide, and he started stuttering.

"So, what was the big surprise?" Monica pressured. 

Chandler began nudging Joey with his leg under the table. "Uhh, I found some left over pudding in the fridge. Yeah, that was it!"  
Chandler played along. "Wow Joe, if you get that excited about finding pudding, I wonder how you'd feel if you won the lottery!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes at Chandlers sarcasm and continued talking like nothing happened. Everyone... except Rachel.

She kept looking at Chandler and Joey back and forth, still trying to compute what was happening with them.

"Hey Ross, what are you and Rachel doing for Valentines Day this year?" Phoebe chimed in.  
"Oohh, it's a secret!" Ross dorkily smiled.

"A secret?? Why so many secrets? Huh? Why does everyone have to have secrets??" She excused herself and rushed to her room, slamming the door.

"Wow, did I say something wrong? I better go and see what's wrong with her," Ross said concernedly, getting up from the table to go see what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Joey and Chandler shot eachother and worried look, and jumped out of their seats to confront Ross.

"Uh, we can do it! You just sit down. Everything is fine!" They ran into Rachel's room, leaving Ross and the others confused.

\------

Rachel stood there, just looking at them. "Guys, I cannot do this. I cannot keep this a secret. It's so strange and I need to tell someone. It's messing with my head!" She whined.

Joey and Chandler glanced at eachother, showing the same terrified expression. 

"Please, Rach! This would ruin us if they found out!" Joey exclaimed. 

"I can't do it," Rachel pushed past them and walked out. 

Joey and Chandler raced after her. Everyone was looking at the three of them super confused. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Monica demanded. 

"Uhhhh," Chandler and Joey responded. 

Suddenly Rachel blurted out, "Joey and Chandler had sex!"

 

Everyone gasped, shocked.  
"You what??" Pheobe shouted.

"Ok, okay!" Chandler confessed. "We had sex, it's true"

Everyone started freaking out at this sudden, insane news.

 

"So what, you guys are gay??" Ross exclaimed

"Well I am, but he's not sure," Joey responded.

 

Ross sat down. "Ok, let me get this straight. You're gay but he's not? You both had sex? What the hell??"

"Yes, I'm gay. And yes, we had sex and it was magical."

Everyone made disgusted noises.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we have feelings for eachother, but this is just how it is! We didn't plan it and if you guys are gonna be jerks about this, we're gonna have to leave." Chandler said very seriously.

"Ok, I'm sorry," They all said one after the other, looking quite guilty at how they reacted. 

"It's just so strange, you know?" Pheobe replied.

"We know," Joey and Chandler responded.

 

They all walked over to Joey and Chandler and had a group hug. 

Everyone was realizing how tough this was on both Joey and Chandler and they just needed to let them be themselves and be able to work their feelings out.

 

They all talked about the situation for hours, and after the lengthy conversation, everyone seemed to be quite ok with it all. They weren't freaking out anymore, and somehow they thought it was cute that two best friends were now sort of... lovers. 

 

\----------------

 

Chandler and Joey made it home, finally. They were all at Monica's house for probably 3 hours just talking about the whole thing, and they were super exhausted.

They both sleepily walked into Chandlers room, took off their clothes so they were only wearing underwear and snuggled up under the covers. Chandler rested his head on Joeys chest, listening to his heart beat. 

"I really kind of like you," Chandler finally said.  
"I really kind of like you too," Joey replied, smiling to himself.  
"More than sandwiches?"  
"I'll have to think about that one," 

They both sleepily laughed.


	4. The One Where Chandler Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, ey

Joey and Chandler had unofficially been "together" for around a month now. They still weren't giving it a label, but Chandler was much more comfortable with being attracted to him, so it wasn't such a big deal anymore. Their circle of friends also really loved that they were "together", and they thought it was really cute. It also made a lot of sense to them because of how they've seen Joey and Chandler act in the past.

 

The guys were sitting in their leather chairs watching Bay Watch. Even though Joey wasn't straight, he still enjoyed watching it, and Chandler liked it because, well... boobs.

"Hey Joe, I've been thinking... would it be okay if I topped once? Or maybe more than once? Like I'm unsure if I'm a bottom and I'd really just like to try it out, if you're okay with it," Chandler was very nervous and unsure about asking this question, but he really wanted to know.

"Yeah, okay. I'm usually a top, but we can give it a go," Joey smiled as he turned off the TV. 

"Oh, you mean now?" Chandler asked, since Joey seemed to be ready to try it already.

"Well yeah, but if you don't want to right now, that's fine too," he said reassuringly

Chandler stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, ok, now is fine,"

Joey stood up aswell and embraced Chandler. "It's okay if you're not ready,"

"No, I'm ready. Let's go," Suddenly Chandler seemed quite excited and he had a spring in his step as they walked together to the bedroom. 

 

They began making out, nibbling on eachothers lips, making them a dark pink. Tongues twisting and tasting every inch of eachothers mouths. Chandler loved the taste of Joey, because he tasted like pizza. He always tasted like pizza.

Chandler pushed Joey away for a second, "Wait, can you guide me through it?"   
"Yes, of course babe," 

They began battling for dominance again with their mouths. 

Joey moved from his mouth, down to Chandlers chest, removing his t-shirt and licking a stripe from his collar bone to his nipple. He licked his tongue around it, making it sensitive and aroused.

He moved to the next nipple, sucking on it, and flicking his tongue up and down it. 

Then he trailed down with his wet, warm tongue to his belly button, then down to the lining of his shorts. 

"Take them off," Chandler obeyed and took off his shorts and underwear.

"You're so beautiful," Joey gazed at Chandlers body, admiring every inch. 

Joey got on his knees and began stroking Chandlers member to full hardness.   
He licked the tip, just to get a reaction out of his best friend, and a reaction is exactly what he got. Chandler let out a harsh breath and thrust his hips a little.

Joey took Chandlers penis into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him, bringing his penis in and out of his mouth while kneading his balls with one hand and cupping one of his butt cheeks with the other.

He spat on his dick, and then licked the spit from one end to the other, making him be covered in saliva. He took him into his mouth again and got him all the way into his throat, before pulling out with a loud 'pop'. 

Joey was pleased with how hard he made Chandler, and he knew that it was time for him to be fucked by Chandler for the first time.

Joey got onto all fours and put his bum up in the air so it was easier for Chandler to work on.   
His roommate knelt down next to his ass, and brought his hands up, to cup his friends butt cheeks. It must be something about his Italian genes, but Joey had such a full, moldable ass.

Chandler was concerned that he'd mess up because it was his first time eating Joey out, but he really wanted to see what it was like. Joey could tell Chandler was nervous so he reassured him that he would do fine and that he was amazing.

Chandler stuck his tongue out and shyly poked at Joeys asshole. Joey gave an instant reaction, which made Chandler go in for more. He flicked his tongue back and forth over his asshole, getting small gasps from Joey. He spread his ass cheeks apart even more and dipped his tongue into the hole, bringing it out and doing it again and again. Joey was going absolutely mad at how amazing it felt.

Chandler decided that he was ready to go even further and got the lube from the drawer and put it on his fingers and his friends asshole. Joey shivered at the coldness.

The younger man started inserting his fingers when Joey stopped him abruptly, "I've been doing this for longer than you, but I still need to be eased in, babe," he giggled breathlessly.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Chandler apologized.

He took his fingers out and just inserted one this time. He noticed how tight Joey was, and realized that his own ass must be pretty tight too, so he wanted to take the time to make sure he didn't do anything wrong and hurt his friend.

He slid it in and out numerous times, curling and twisting, making sure everything was fine. Joey was moaning at the sensation, begging him to put in more.  
Chandler obeyed and inserted another slick finger next to the one that was already in there. Poking and prodding, curling and twisting them both. 

"You can, you can fuck me now," Joey panted. "Need you to fuck me,"

Chandler pulled out his fingers. "Do you want to be in another position?" He asked, since he wasn't really sure how to do it.  
"Yeah," Joey rolled over onto his back, so he could face his love. 

Chandler looked at Joeys face, and was in awe. He was about to fuck his best friend for the first time and it was just incredible how much trust they have for eachother.   
He reached over and passionately kissed his older friend on the lips, one last time before he fucked him.

He grabbed the lube again and slicked his dick up, giving it another tug.   
"Ready?" He asked  
Joey nodded.

'Ok, you've got this. You've fucked many chicks before... well 4, but you know how to do this. It's just like a vagina, but on a guy.... This is fine, this is fine...' Chandler thought to himself.

Joey could tell he was over thinking. "You're doing amazing. Just trust yourself and if you do anything wrong, I'll tell you," he reached up and lovingly rubbed Chandlers arm. 

Chandler snapped back into real life, and positioned himself, his tip just touching Joeys hole. He ever so slowly began to push in, feeling how fucking tight Joey was, and how hot this whole situation was. His eyes were closed, due to the pure ecstasy, but he forced them open to look at Joeys face, to see if he was ok. Joey was looking straight at him, his mouth was in an O shape. 

He very slowly pushed himself in until he was all the way in, then slowly pulled out. He did this a few times in order to not hurt Joey.

"Am I doing ok?" Chandler asked nervously.  
"Mmhmm, you're doing so well. So proud," Joey lazily smiled at him. "Fuck me,"

Chandler didn't think twice about what his friend said, and started pumping in and out faster and harder. He knew he was doing good because everytime he hit Joeys prostate, he would whine an "oh,". 

Joey pulled Chandler on top of him for a long, breathless kiss. Chandler was kind of flopped over him, while still fucking him in and out. 

Chandlers mind was absolutely blown. He was so out of it. He loved being fucked by Joey, but this was something else. 

Chandler wasn't going to hold much longer, but he needed to for Joey. "Mm'gonna cum," Chandler panted. 

Joey started pumping his own, hard erection bringing himself to the edge. Joeys walls tightened and that sent Chandler over the edge, streaming hot cum into his asshole. A second later, Joey blew his load all over his chest. 

Chandler slowly pulled out and rested on his shoulder next to Joey. "Wow. Wow. WOW!" he exclaimed, while puffing from exhaustion.   
"You did so good, Chand. You put me to shame," he winked. 

Chandler noticed that Joeys chest was messy from the cum, so he dragged his finger through it, brought it up to his lips and sucked on it. "I did that. Me, Chandler Bing. My mother would be so proud," he laughed sarcastically. 

 

\------

 

They both had a warm bubble bath, taking care of eachother, making sure everything was ok, and that they were all cleaned up. 

Chandler held his hand against Joeys beautiful face. "I love you,"  
Joey smiled at him with warm eyes, "I know,"


End file.
